Why don't you kiss her?
by InOneSimplifiedMotion
Summary: Chase debated wether or not to tell Zoey how he feels. If he does tell her, How will she react?
1. Confessions

"Man, you got Zoey fever!" Michael told me. "Dude, I so do not! We're just friends." I reassured him. "Yeah, but I know you wanna be more than just friends…" he muttered. "I heard that!" I yelled as I walked out of the PCA boy's lounge. "You were supposed to!" he called back.

_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
_

But I couldn't help but think he was right. I mean I know Zoey doesn't like me back, but I can't help but think of her in my arms, all mine. But she's just my friend. Practically my sister. But as I lie in my bed tonight, she's all I can think about.

_But lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says  
_

The little voice in my head keeps yelling at me. To tell her. To confess my love to her. But that would be too weird for her. But I continued to hide my feelings for her. I want to kiss her. I want to tell her how I feel. To just hold her in my arms like I've been wanting to do for 2 years. And she'll never know if I never try.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
__The way you feel inside _

But I don't wanna be the first move. What if she doesn't like me back? I have a fear of rejection. I always picture me telling her how i feel and her shooting my offer down like a rabid dog. Every night i cry over her. I wish she knew how it felt. To love someone so deeply it hurts. I wish she felt that with me.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

Just a touch and we can cross the line. But what if it doesn't work out and we can never come back? No matter what my mind is thinking, my heart always thinks and asks the same thing.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside_

But the problem is I don't know why. I don't know how. How can anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell her what I'm feeling and say "I love you" But If we broke up, it would be weird to be around her. it would wreck our friendship. I don't want Zoey to be just another girl that I date for a couple of months and then never speak to again.. I want her to be special. To be my friend forever.

_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

I wonder how she will react when I do tell her, though. I will, eventually. Maybe. Would she feel the same? Or will she run away...? My heart's screaming for mercy. I can't take the wait. I'm gonna tell her tonight. It doesn't really matter wether she likes me or not. All that matters is that I will have told her. It's not my fault if she doesn't feel the same. Finally I'll have a clear head.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside_

I called Zoey. Told her it was an emergency. Tried to sound frantic. Her voice was breaking and she told me she'd be right over. A few seconds later, Zoey arrived pounding at the door. "Chase? are you okay? Youre not dying, are you?" I opened the door. "Nope, still alive." I told her "But I have something to tell you." She stared intently as she listened."This might sound a little weird, but don't freak out." She had a confused look on her face.

I decided to end the confusion.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel __inside..._

"I love you, Zoey."

* * *

**So how was it? It took me forever to type! Hope you enjoy it and reveiw telling your ideas on how Zoey should react! By the way it was in Chase's POV in case you couldn't tell.**


	2. Accepting the truth

**Zoey's POV:**

I ran. I couldn't comprehend what Chase was saying. He called after me but I didn't listen. I rushed out of the dorm past a confused looking Logan and Michael, who high fived each other. I was running so fast my heel broke. _I can't believe he just said that… _I thought. _He probably was nervous enough to tell me but them I ran. He must feel horrible…_I sat on the ground and with butterflies in my stomach, called chase on my cell phone. "Hey, Zoe." He answered. "Hey" I replied. I was silent on the other end.

_**Here I am on  
The phone again, and  
Awkward silence is  
On the other end  
I used to know the sound  
Of a smile in your voice  
But right now (right now)  
All I feel (All I feel)  
Is the pain of the fighting  
Starting up again**_

"Listen, about what you said, I cant stop thinking about it." I told him. I heard a long sigh. "Zoey, I… I just… I don't know I was stupid just forget I ever said anything." He said, hanging up. "Chase," I said, but my only reply was the dial tone. But that phrase stayed on my mind. We'd make up, and forget this ever happened? How am I supposed to do that? He said he loved me. I'd _**never**_ forget that.

_**All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind  
On my mind  
All the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us  
through it every time  
After time after time  
**_

He didn't have to say anything. I knew that he liked me, I just didn't know if I liked him back. Now I know he feels the same. If I could show him that I do too, maybe we could be friends again, maybe even more! I stood up and walked to the guys' dorm. I had to tell him how I felt.

_**  
Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
**_

**Chase POV**

She ran. Why did she run? I think she hates me now. "Maybe she's on a running diet…" I said. "No she's not, stupid." I said hitting myself upside the head, much to the entertainment of a passing student."Nothin to see here, move it along." I called. I sat down on the couch, saddened that my one attempt at true love had failed.We would eventually stop being friends, then turn into complete strangers.I cant let that happen…

_**  
Some say that  
Time changes  
Best friends can  
Become strangers  
But I don't want that  
No, not for you  
If you just stay with  
me, we can make it  
through**_

I wonder if she'll laugh at me. But not good laughter, the kind that makes my heart melt, but the kind of mocking laughter that makes my blood run cold. We'll argue. I smiled fondly remembering the time we were playing truth or dare and we were laughing so hard Lola and Quinn threw paintballs at us until 3 am when I finally sneaked back to my dorm. They complained at us. I frowned remembering that that will never happen again.

_**  
So Here we are again  
The same old argument  
And now I'm wondering'  
If thins will ever change, yeah  
When will you laugh again?  
Laugh like you did back when  
We'd make noise till 3  
AM and the neighbors  
would complain  
**_

I couldn't help but remember what she'd said on the phone. It stayed on my mind all night. Maybe we'd laugh at my try. Then everything will be better, and we'll be friends again. Yeah, That's what I'll do.

_**  
All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind  
On my mind  
All the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us  
through it every time  
After time after time  
**_

She doesn't have to say a word. I thought she felt the same when she laughs at my stupid jokes, sits by me in boring classes, and is so nice to me it's mildly creepy. I tried to telepathically communicate with her. _Please don't walk away; I know you feel the same. I want you to stay. Just give me A sign you understand what I feel. Say anything, __**Anything!!!**_

_**  
Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
**_

Their lips crash together. They stumble back. Confused, they kiss again.

_**  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' down  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' down  
Down  
Down  
Down  
**_

They don't see CoCo's car coming straight for them. Frankly, they don't care. They finally found their soul mates.

_**  
Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
If you'll just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
**_

They should've watched out. The last thing they heard before the blackness was the crunching metal and screams from students and wails of sirens. Now Zoey Brooks and Chase Mathews are forever together at last with their angel children. I heaven, where true love belongs.

_**  
Don't say a word  
(Please don't leave)  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
(Please don't leave)  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
**_

_**Say anything, say anything**_


End file.
